


would you lie with me and just forget the world?

by saemije



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, It was a good dream, JiHan, M/M, also listen to chasing cars, also lowkey jicheol, and im obsessed w jeonghan, but not quite???, but pls do enjoy, hilarious really, i love jihan, idk what genre this falls into, it was the song playing on my earphones when i woke up, jisoo is literally me, meanie, most of them r drunk in chap 2, soulmate!AU, this was inspired from a dream i had, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemije/pseuds/saemije
Summary: dark hair, pale skin glowing orange in the streetlight, brown eyes and cherry lips.will jisoo ever find him?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. forget what we're told before we get too old

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm back this time with a jihan one! this was inspired from a dream i had, a very vivid and realistic dream that a week later, i can still recount perfectly. please do enjoy! i had a lot of fun writing this one, also listen to snow patrol's chasing cars! the title is a line from it! :))))

Jisoo awoke in a cold sweat, his heart trying to escape from its constricting cage and jump right onto his shaking hands. It’s been the third time that he’s had that dream, that _same_ exact dream. 

He was running through a street, people rushing past him in the opposite direction. His hands had grabbed at them, trying, hoping, desperate to see if one of them was him, but to no avail, he was met with smooth, featureless faces devoid of any emotion. He had to keep running, he had to find _him_.

This dream was no different from the two other ones before it, ending with him at the corner of a street, a big, white house with big windows and a brown, looming gate on his left, and a big park on his right. And a boy, tall and lanky, had been standing in front of him. The dim orange light of the streetlamp had given his ivory skin a soft, orange glow, his dark hair reflecting the starless sky above them. His eyes were round and youthful, paired with a sharp nose and lips the colour of mulled wine that were stretched into a small, charming smile that knocked the wind straight out of his lungs and into the cold summer night. 

_ He had been waiting for Jisoo. _

Jisoo had been looking for him. _He had found him._

-

And then Jisoo wakes up. 

Palms sweaty, warm bile rising in his throat and tears threatening to spill from his brown eyes, his heart running a mile a minute. He takes a glance at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

7:41 am, in acid red, blinking as each second passes. _As if it was mocking him._

_Definitely way too early to be up on a summer day_ , he thinks to himself. He draped his heavy, fluffy comforter around him and got up from his bed after roughly ten minutes of just staring blankly at the corner of his dresser, his mind a puddle of warm orange and mulberry red. As he stepped into the hallway, he could hear the sizzling of cooking oil and the glorious smell of bacon and eggs. 

Shuffling into the kitchen, the source of the wonderful aroma came in the form of his roommate’s boyfriend cooking up breakfast, his back turned to Jisoo as the boy swayed his hips to the beat of an old Wonder Girls title track that was playing from a phone nestled into a red solo cup, assumably to amplify the sound through their tiny old kitchen. Jisoo smiled at the sight, clearing his throat and greeting the boy a 'good morning’.

“Morning, hyung! Hansol’s still asleep, but I’m sure he’ll be awake within the next hour. There’s some coffee in the machine if you want some,” Seungkwan babbled happily as he flipped both the bacon and the eggs onto a plate and handed it to Jisoo, the older shooting him a grateful smile at that. Seungkwan only winked at him, grabbing his phone, throwing the apron onto the table and heading out of the kitchen (“I already ate, so feel free to stuff yourself, hyung!”), presumably to wake up his sleeping boyfriend in the other room. Jisoo chuckled at the boy, the house really does feel more lively when the kids are around. 

He grabbed a fork from one of the kitchen drawers before sitting down on the stool by the island. As he munched on the  (crazily good, Seungkwan should really become a chef) bacon, he found himself pondering over his dream the previous night. He wondered who the boy that kept haunting his dreams was, and why he felt so determined to find him. As he effortlessly replayed his dream in his head, he didn’t notice the footsteps that padded sluggishly into the kitchen door behind him. It was only when a hand had patted his shoulder and a very lazy “Morning, hyung,” had greeted him, that he had snapped out of his daze. Jisoo turned around just in time to see his other roommate, Chan, nearly trip over his forgotten comforter on the kitchen floor. The boy - thanks to his fast reflexes, the result of his current interest in taking a mixed martial arts class after Minghao had quote-unquote “hurt his pride by telling him he had the self-defense skills of a chicken” - had luckily caught himself before he face-planted into the ground. 

Jisoo stifled a laugh before offering his hand to the younger, instantly getting a glare and a loud “It’s not funny, hyung! You should really stop dragging your blanket out of your room and leaving it here! I really almost broke my nose the other day!” The look on the boy’s face was one of pure exasperation, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit shameful at his actions. 

“Alright, I’ll try to keep that habit in check. I’m really sorry Channie,” The younger’s face pinched even more in annoyance at the nickname, but he could never stand making his hyung feel bad. Chan eventually just let out a heavy sigh and began to make his way to the coffee machine again. 

-

** cheolie **

> jisoo

> hong

> jisoo

> josh

> my man

> where r u 

** joshie **

oh <

sorry cheol <

be there in a bit <

problem at home, sorry :( <

** cheolie **

> hey

> its cool man

> take ur time

> i’ll be here by the park

> oh wait

> i just saw a friend of mine

> probs be talkin to him when u get here

> we’re by the big fountain 

> see u later man 

> :))

** joshie **

ok i’m on my way anw <

see u :D <

Jisoo sighed, pulling on his worn out sneakers by the door with a huff. It’s not that he _wanted_ to be late to his hang out with Seungcheol, it’s just that he had been caught up in a situation,

(“Hey! That’s not fair, you cheated! Hyung!” Chan had abruptly pulled on the sleeve of his hoodie, pointing at the older, louder boy on the sofa, “Oh stop being such a baby, it’s not like you would’ve had a chance against me even if I hadn’t cheated-“ Seungkwan rolled his eyes, flailing the controller around. “See! So you did cheat! Hansolie hyung! Your boyfriend’s a big cheater! Jisoo hyung, help me out!”) 

that he had absolutely no control over (“Seungkwan, stop cheating, that’s not good. Chan, kindly let go of my sleeve before you end up ripping it. Hansol, wake the fuck up and keep an eye on these two kids. I’ll be back by 8:00, and if I get so much as a text from Sol that you two fought again, no pizza for you two when I get home,” he had to glare at Seungkwan to get the boy to stop hitting Chan with the CD case, who had been cowering behind one of the couch cushions for protection, and glare again at the boy that was lazily draped across the sofa on his phone).

Seeing as he was _so_ late, Jisoo opted to run from his apartment complex all the way to the park by the main road. It wasn’t that far, but it was far enough that he had broken a sweat. As he neared the park, it was no surprise that it was filled with children running around and parents trying to stop their kids from face-planting into the ground. He could already make out the large fountain in the middle, a mop of blond hair just beyond the upward gush of water. Keeping his eyes on his friend, he didn’t notice that he was heading straight into an unsuspecting passerby. By the time he realised, he had already crashed into the stranger, both of them toppling onto the soft grass below them. The man, who quickly regained his composure (and his balance) had offered a hand to Jisoo, the latter taking it with his own. When both of them were rid of vertigo and pieces of grass that were stuck to their coats, Jisoo dared to glance at the stranger he so gracefully ran into, only to find the man gone, already walking away from him in the direction he had come from. 

“Excuse me, hey!” Jisoo yelled, making the man halt in his tracks, his white sneakers digging into the soft dirt. Seeing as the stranger had heard him, Jisoo continued to yell out his apology, “I’m really sorry for running into you! I wasn’t really looking where I was going!” 

The man only looked over his shoulder, his dark hair swaying in the wind and obstructing his face, but Jisoo heard his voice clearly despite the distance between them. 

“It’s alright, _ see you soon. _ ” 

Then he proceeded to walk away, hands in the pockets of his coat, his hair continuously being tousled by the strong summer wind. 

_Weird_ , Jisoo thought, _did he just say ‘see you soon’?_ He shook his head, and made his way back to the fountain to meet his friend. 

-

Choi Seungcheol has been friends with Jisoo since they first met in the 7th grade, always having each other’s back. Even now that they’re halfway through college, their friendship had only grown stronger - thanks to the endless video game nights and convenience store triangle kimbab runs - and they’ve found themselves always having deep talks about whatever had been bothering their minds at the time. They’d usually meet up at the coffee shop just across campus, or that one computer shop Cheol and Wonwoo always hang out at, or here - the park. 

“Hey Josh! What took you so long? My friend just left, bummer, I really wanted to introduce you guys,” Seungcheol patted the space next to him on the bench. 

“Sorry, I ran into some guy on my way here, didn’t even get to apologise properly,” He sighed, the scene playing over and over in his head like a broken record. His friend only patted his shoulder in an attempt to console him, before bringing up the reason of their meeting. 

“So hey, what was it that you wanted to talk about? You sounded so anxious on the phone this morning that I got worried. Did you have that same nightmare again?” Jisoo had told his friend about the re-occurring dream he had been having in the past two nights in a row. He never really thought of it as a nightmare, but Seungcheol said that if he woke up in tears, then it wasn’t really a good dream, either. 

“Yeah, and it was a lot more vivid this time, too. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. I almost threw up all over my bed.” 

Seungcheol let out a hearty laugh, playfully slapping his friend’s shoulder - “That’s TMI, Josh!” - and pretending to be grossed out by the unnecessary detail. Once their laughter had died down, Jisoo had continued his account of the dream, adding in everything he could remember. The houses, the people who were running, the boy. The boy who had cherry lips and hair darker than ebony, who had skin that glowed in the moonlight and round eyes that pierced into Jisoo’s and stared straight into his soul. 

“You know what’ll cheer you up?” Jisoo shook his head, no, “A party! I heard Mingyu’s throwing one tonight, we should go! My friend earlier had invited me, and said I could bring anyone I want.” Seungcheol had begged, using the power of his ridiculously adorable puppy eyes and pouty lips to his advantage. Jisoo could never say no to that. 

“Fine, but you’re not allowed to use the puppy face for _another_ month.” Seungcheol only let out a loud and obnoxious hoot in return. 

-

In just five minutes of being in the hot and heavy crowd of this college party, Jisoo had already lost Seungcheol, had been offered three suspicious looking drinks in red solo cups (which he politely declined), and has been thoroughly bumped and grounded into by at least five different people. He reminds himself never to get talked into going to another party ever again, at least until he recovers from this one. Jisoo wouldn’t really call himself an introvert, but he’d take a night of ordering pizza and watching Chan and Seungkwan fight over what movie to watch over an overrated, bad decision-inducing alcohol-intoxicated crowd of horny teenagers, any day. 

He finally pushes his way to the kitchen, where he sees Seungcheol talking to Mingyu and Wonwoo, the couple wrapped around each other with no signs of embarrassment or shame whatsoever. The older spots him by the doorway and waves him over, immediately shoving yet another cup of questionable liquid courage into his hand and leading him over to the younger pair. Jisoo greets them with a smile, Mingyu giving him a hug - “I haven’t seen you in ages, hyung! Did you get _paler?_ It’s _summer!_ ”- while Wonwoo just flicked his boyfriend’s forehead and also gave Jisoo a hug and a pat on the back (“Sorry about him, hyung. He was dropped on his head as a baby, never recovered.” “Hey!”). They had a few laughs after that, Seungcheol cracking a few lines and Wonwoo and Jisoo rolling their eyes at the dad jokes, while Mingyu unapologetically guffawed at the corniness. 

Half an hour later, the four of them moving to the surprisingly empty couch in the living room, Jisoo excuses himself to go to the restroom. He knows where it is, but doesn’t try to correct himself as his feet lead him out the front door and into the cool summer night. It was significantly less crowded outside now, most of the people moving outside to watch the drunken karaoke match between Mingyu and Seokmin take place. He flinches at the loud (screeching) sounds coming from the house, and opts to walk through the empty streets of the unfamiliar neighborhood. 

Enjoying the peace and quiet, Jisoo looks around his surroundings, taking in the large and grandiose houses in the vicinity. Obviously, this was a very well-off neighborhood, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit of envy as he walked past the big, detailed gates and shiny cars parked behind them. He turns right at the corner of yet another big, grand house, and stops. 

This street, the houses, the street lamps.. they all look so familiar, _too_ familiar. 

Jisoo can already hear his heart pounding in his chest, as if wanting to make its presence known to the whole neighborhood. He wants to calm his breathing but how can he? How can he try to keep calm when he’s seen this very place before? When he’s so familiarised by that ‘beware of dogs’ sign hanging on the green gate of that third white mansion on the left? When he knows just how many streetlights this street has? (which is seven, by the way, one placed every two houses.) **_When he knows, feels, senses just exactly who is waiting for him on the other end of it?_**

_Is this really it?_ Jisoo asks himself, _Is this really how it ends? What if he’s not there? What if I’m met with an empty street? Am I dreaming again? Okay, I’ll count to three, and then I’ll wake up in my bed, safe and sound._ He closes his eyes, as the anxiety begins to bubble in his chest, and starts counting.

**One.**

_ Cherry lips, pulled into an award-winning smile that steals the breath from your lips. _

** Two. **

_ Ivory skin, a warm orange glow bouncing off of high cheekbones and a sharp nose. _

**Three.**

_ Big, round, brown eyes, the beauty of the cosmos reflected in them, whispering the secrets of the universe and piercing an empty hole in his heart, boring into his own dark ones.  _

And then Jisoo starts running, his heart racing in his chest, feet pounding on the concrete, and tears building up in his eyes as he seeks the truths behind all of his unanswered questions. 


	2. show me a garden that's bursting into life

Jeonghan had found it weird, how for the past few days he’d been having the same dream, over and over again. 

It was always the same boy, the one with the sparkly brown doe eyes, and the ridiculously soft looking lips. He had tears streaming down his face, sweat dripped from his forehead because he had been running, and whenever he saw Jeonghan, he’d always smile. A pain-filled, heart-wrenching smile that made him feel like his heart was about to burst. He’d always try to reach out to hug him, to wipe away his tears and alleviate the pain etched across his delicate face, to whisper sweet nothings into his ear and tell him that everything will be okay. 

But the moment he tries to reach his hands out, the strings of consciousness begin dragging him further and further away from the boy, away from the warmth under the streetlights and the coldness of the summer night, and back into his bedroom. The sun was shining one of its rays directly in his face, temporarily blinding him as it took a while for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room.

With a groan, he roughly pulled his curtains shut and laid back down into his fluffy sheets. 

It fascinated him, how even after waking up, his heart was still pounding in his chest and ringing in his ears, there were undisturbed tears sliding down his pasty face, and if he closes is eyes, he can still see the starlight twinkle in an ocean of those warm hazelnut orbs. 

So he just lay there, trying to remember every detail of the boy who had so unceremoniously invaded his dreams, and now, his thoughts. Not that it was hard; it was like the dark, shiny curls of hair and the upward curve of the prettiest, pinkest lips he’d ever seen were engraved into his mind. Now that he thinks about it, he’d probably have a harder time trying to _forget_ , than trying to remember. 

_How can you forget such an enchanting human being?_ Jeonghan asks himself, as he gets up from his bed and decides that he was going for a well-needed walk around the park today. 

As he makes a beeline for the bathroom, it didn’t take him by surprise to see his roommate already inside, a towel around his shoulders to catch the water dripping from his hair, and a toothbrush in his mouth. A frothy (and minty fresh) ‘morning, hyung’ greets him and Jeonghan just shoots a smile at the younger. He gestures at Seokmin to move away from the sink so he could wash his face and freshen up. As the older carried on with his morning routine, Seokmin had already finished up and was heading out of the bathroom, presumably on his way to the kitchen (“I’m starving, hyung. Want some toast?” the older had only let out a muffled groan, so Seokmin took that as a ‘yes’).

After he had finished up in the bathroom, Jeonghan made his way to the kitchen, where he found his roommate by the fridge, a jar of peanut butter in one hand, and a jar of strawberry jam in the other. As Seokmin set the two jars on the island, the toaster on the counter whirred to life and spewed out their toast. 

“Do you mind getting those, hyung? This stupid.. thing won’t.. budge,” Stifling a laugh at seeing his roommate struggle to open the jar of jam, he decides to help out and grabs the toast, placing two on each plate. He gets back to the kitchen island and snatches the jar out of the younger’s hand, opening it with a satisfying pop and leaving a wide-eyed Seokmin sighing in disbelief. 

Their breakfast - peanut butter on toast for Seokmin, and of course, strawberry jam for Jeonghan - had mostly been eaten in comfortable silence, that is, until, Seokmin’s phone had started ringing loudly, interrupting their morning munches. 

“Morning, Gyu, Wonwoo hyung!” the younger waves at his phone, the two people on the screen happily waving back. Seokmin nearly shoves the phone into Jeonghan’s face, causing him to back away, but still smiles at the couple waving at him.

“You guys are up early, so what was so important that you had to interrupt our peaceful breakfast with your ugly morning faces?” Jeonghan snickers at the immediate protest following his sentence, after which a loud hushing sound came from the phone, all the yells from before quieting down. The two roommates laugh at the kicked puppy face Mingyu was sporting from being scolded by his boyfriend, then glares right back at them. A couple of hushed whispers were exchanged between the two lovers on the screen, before both of them were suddenly grinning widely into the camera. 

_“Anyway, the reason we called was,”_ Wonwoo began, glancing at Mingyu before continuing.

_“We’re throwing a party! Everyone’s invited, so bring all the people you can!”_

After asking for the details - _“Obviously, it’s going to be held at our place, Seokmin. Why would you even need to ask that?”_ \- both Jeonghan and Seokmin had agreed to invite their other respective friends and acquaintances before bidding their goodbyes to the couple and ending the call. 

Jeonghan stood up from the stool, stretching his arms up over his head and trying to relieve his back ache after sitting for so long (“You should really get your back checked, hyung, those cracks didn’t sound healthy!”). He eventually headed back into his room to change into some comfy jeans and a sweater - the rosy shade reminding him something else that was _undoubtedly_ pink - and grabbed his coat before heading out the front door. 

-

As he walked aimlessly around the park, Jeonghan thought more and more about the boy in his dreams. Who was he? Why had he been running? More importantly, _what_ had he been running from? And why on earth did he start crying the moment he laid his eyes, those wonderfully alluring brown eyes, on Jeonghan?

He wondered what it had meant, for them to meet repeatedly in his dreams. It had to mean something, _right?_ Maybe they would end up meeting later in real life? Or maybe this boy was just an after effect of watching too many dramas with Seokmin on the couch during the weekends. 

Jeonghan shook his head, he was getting too worked up over this; it was just a dream. He doesn’t even know if they boy exists, much less if they were in the same city, same country, or even the same timeline. He really shouldn’t be overthinking this too much, right?

He didn’t get to answering his question, because someone had called his name. 

“Hey! Jeonghan!” 

He whirled around to see Seungcheol, a close friend he had met through most of his classes in college. The boy was standing near the large fountain in the middle of the park, waving his right arm to and fro to capture Jeonghan’s attention. He only smiled and waved back, making his way to his blond-haired friend. 

“Morning, Cheolie. What brings you here at the park on this fine morning?” The older claps his shoulder and leads them to sit on one of the benches in front of the fountain. 

“‘M waiting for a friend, meeting him here. What about you? Going on your morning walk, I presume?” 

“You presumed correctly,” the younger lets out a small chuckle, before remembering the conversation he and Seokmin had earlier with the crazy couple, “Do you have any plans for tonight? Mingyu and Wonwoo’s throwing a party at their house, said to invite everyone we knew.”

Seungcheol only shakes his head, before breaking into a wide grin reminiscent of that of a child’s. “I’d love to! Can I bring my friend too?” 

The younger of the two only shrugs, “Sure. Friend, friend of a friend, enemy,” he pauses before smirking and giving a side eye to the other, “ _lover._ ” 

He decides it was worth it when he was rudely shoved into the corner of the bench. 

“You know Jihoonie and I aren’t a thing yet, you bad, _bad_ man!” Seungcheol yells, and Jeonghan quickly questions if the boy in next to him really was the older of the two of them, before going in for another tease. 

“Then you should hurry up and ask him out before someone else beats you to it. You know Hoonie’s a real babe magnet; no one can resist that cute little face,” He gets shoved again, this time harder, but just laughs it off, deciding the dark red dusting his friend’s face and ears was more than enough payback. 

Standing up, he dusted off his pants before squeezing the older’s cheeks in adoration (and maybe just a bit more payback) before waving goodbye and walking off (“You should really get to cracking Hoonie’s back before someone else does!”) to the other side of the park, laughing at the thought of his friend easily getting flustered about his summertime fling. 

Jeonghan had been engrossed in thoughts, back to walking aimlessly and not paying any mind to where he was going. This proves to be a mistake, as he was suddenly sent flying into the ground, his whole world spinning for what seemed like an eternity, then abruptly stopping. He lifted his head, getting ready to give the guy who ran into him a piece of his mind, when all the blood had been drained out of his face. 

Whatever speech he had in mind could never have prepared him for this moment. 

In front of him, a boy with soft brown hair and the pinkest lips he’d ever seen had been rubbing at his head, a quiet groan escaping his lips. 

He quickly gets up, fixing his hair and brushing the pieces of grass off of his coat. The man was still kneeling on the ground, his hair disheveled in the most adorable way it could be, with pieces of green sticking here and here. Jeonghan reaches a hand down to help him, and the latter gratefully takes it. 

_His hands are so soft, just like I imagined they’d be,_ He thought to himself. 

As he hoists the boy up to his feet, Jeonghan has an internal battle with himself. _What should I do? Should I talk to him? What do I even say? ‘Hi! You’re the guy that’s been haunting my dreams! I can’t believe you’re real!’ No way, that’s too creepy, even for me._

He looks again at the stranger, who was currently brushing off the remaining bits of green from his coat. 

_ Stranger, huh, I really shouldn’t call him that.  _

_ Just walk away, Hannie. Save yourself from the heartache and just walk away.  _

With that, Jeonghan turns around and walks away, even when his heart was shouting at him in protest, he doesn’t stop. He wants to, but he can’t. 

“Excuse me, hey!"

And with that, after a long, exhausting battle between heart and mind, he finally listens to his heart. 

He plants his feet into the ground, that nosy little muscle in his chest running faster than ever, as he waits for the melodic sound of the voice to continue. 

“I’m really sorry for running into you! I wasn’t really looking where I was going!” 

Before he could turn around, the wind decides to pick up and messes his hair. _Great,_ he thinks, _I can’t turn around looking like this, it’ll ruin my dramatic flair._

He looks over his shoulder instead, the hair in his face providing little to no view of the man he so desperately wanted to see, but he sucked it up like the big boy he is. 

“It’s alright, see you soon."

_ 'See you soon?’ What was that? A load of crap, if you ask me. Wait, can’t stay here any longer, gotta keep up my mysterious aura. _

He puts his hands in his coat pockets and walks away, a quiet snicker escaping his lips at his ridiculousness. 

He pretends to ignore the footsteps that were running further and further away from him. 

-

Going to the party earlier than most turned out to be such a boring decision. 

Not only did the idiot couple - Well, to be fair, Mingyu was the only idiot between the two - force him (they asked nicely) to decorate their living room with streamers and balloons, but they also did not let him lounge around the couch (“It’s a _party_ , hyung. Get off of your ass and dance!”). 

He certainly did not dance, because frankly, Seokmin and Soonyoung had already taken care of that part for him, the younger of the two being already tipsy enough (after one drink) to challenge his older friend - a _performing arts_ major, no less - to a dance off, bragging that if he lost he would drink an entire bottle of vodka. As much as he was concerned for his friend (and his friend’s liver), Jeonghan couldn’t stand the loud voices and the music that vibrated in his chest anymore. 

Stepping outside, he breathed in the fresh air of the cold night, a vast difference from the hot and humid air inside any tightly-packed college party. 

He’d always been fond of the chilly breeze that kissed his skin during the evening; it made him feel alive, like the world wasn’t out to get him. Like it actually liked his presence. 

It’s not that Jeonghan had a bad life, he was actually pretty lucky; he had a good upbringing, his parents supporting his odd choice for his major, his little sister had just graduated high school and is looking into applying to the same college he was in, he’s living in a fairly large apartment with his best friend, and he has a very healthy social life. He really couldn’t complain, he was living the dream. 

But he always knew that deep inside, there was something missing. 

_Something_ had carved a hole into his heart and left it like that. Leaving him feeling like he was half of the man he was supposed to be. And Jeonghan isn’t blind, he knows many people - men and women alike - have shown interest in him, going as far as blatantly flirting with him and asking him out. But he always said no. 

It’s not that he wasn’t attracted to anyone, he’s only human, after all. But something about the one night stands and blind dates had made him grown tired from the people who were constantly chasing him. His beauty was unlike any other, sure, but he wanted someone who could see past his good looks and just stare into his soul. 

_Like that boy_ , he thought. 

No one has ever cried for him or because of him, at least not in that context. Now that he knows the boy was real, he had gained even more questions than he had began with, with very little of them answered. 

Like, why would he dream of a very real, very tangible person? One that, before earlier today, he’d never even met? What was the reason? Why _him_? 

When he looked up from where he was walking, he found himself in a pickle. 

It’s not that he hasn’t ever been to Mingyu and Wonwoo’s house before, heck, he’d say he’s there almost _every_ week, with Wonwoo being in most of his classes with Seungcheol, he’d grown close to the young couple. 

However, being at their house doesn’t necessarily mean he was familiar with their whole neighborhood. The big houses and long streets seemed like the pathways of a maze to him, and he had just lost his way. 

_Great_ , he thinks, _I’m lost_. 

Trying to get a better look at his surroundings so he could text either of the couple to pick him up, he looks around. There’s a park on his left, the playground eerily quiet in the night. He was at the corner of a street, a large white house, with big windows and tall brown gates looming over him on the right. 

This felt oddly.. _familiar_? 

The sudden vibration from his phone had snapped him out of his trance, and he unlocked it to see messages from Mingyu and Wonwoo. 

** wonwon **

> hyung

> i sent mingyu out to get you

> just wait for him

> it might take a while though

> he’s a bit drunk

** mingitis **

> hyion

> htunh

> hyunh

> hyung

> wonwoo senr mw ti fins ypu

> im pn mt wsy

> stau rught yhere 

** hannie **

i’ll be here <

-

He had been waiting for nearly ten minutes now, the giant drunken boy nowhere to be found. Jeonghan sighed and ran his finger through his hair; he can’t leave, he might get even more lost, and God knows Mingyu might pass out long before he finds him. But he can’t just stay in the middle of the road like this, it’s cold and dark and flat-out creepy with only the streetlights and the moon providing him light. 

He was seriously considering calling the cops as he stared a little too long at the broken street lamp on the other side of the park that was _suspiciously_ starting to look like a person, when he heard a series of loud footsteps running in his direction - then suddenly stopping. 

Jeonghan hadn’t turned to the source of the noise yet, and ran another hand through his hair before letting out a loud sigh.

“ _Finally!_ Do you know how _long_ I’ve been waiting for you to get here? It’s freezing cold and-“ 

As he turned his head, fully expecting to see Mingyu pouting at him for being yelled at, his heart nearly stopped at the sight that had welcomed him instead. 

_ Soft, fluffy brown hair, tousled and messy from running in the cold night wind. _

_Hazelnut eyes, shimmering with tears, but seeming like they had the whole galaxy locked away inside, shining and glimmering and just looking so_ , so beautiful.

_ Rosy lips. The prettiest and pinkest he’d ever seen.  _

They had just stared at each other, taking in every detail of the other. Scared to blink, because maybe after they do they’d find themselves back in bed, waking up to hot tears and an unsteady heart. 

Because maybe if they close their eyes for even one second, the person in front of them might vanish, disappearing from the face of the earth, never to be found again. 

Because maybe if they let their sight leave each other, they’d find themselves dreaming again. Always seeming to be so close, just an arms length away. 

But unfortunately two worlds apart. 

And it’s that fear, that mutual dread that they might never see each other again, that has them walking towards the other. Slowly, like a dance; a fight between supposition and reality. 

_Is this real? Am I still dreaming?_

Jeonghan takes in every detail he could of the other’s face, disbelief bubbling in his chest as he sees that everything in front of him matches everything that was in his dream; from the eyes, to the lips, and to the few moles littering here and there. 

A tear runs down the other’s cheek, and he hesitates to lift his hand to wipe it away. Afraid that if he does, he’d be dragged away from him and back into his room. So he keeps his arms down, opting to just staring at the person in front of him. 

The tears don’t stop, much to his horror, but this time they’re paired with a smile. A small stretch of the lips that he knows far too well. 

A smile that takes his heart in its hands and starts to crush it, pain shooting from every direction. 

Jeonghan decides his fear for oblivion was far less terrifying than seeing the man in front of him in pain, and he takes two big steps forward before engulfing the other in his arms. 

Thin limbs immediately wrap themselves around his torso, a shaky breath escaping his lips as he holds on to the boy for dear life, the other doing the same, and neither of them wanting to let go. 

“I found you. I can’t believe I found you.” The boy in his arms says, voice barely above a whisper. 

“I’m sorry I took so long. How long were you waiting?” 

Jeonghan pulls away to look at the boy’s face, still shining with tears, and smiles. 

“I'd wait a thousand years. I would face the greatest storms, the hottest days, and the coldest nights. I’d stay through the end of the world and the death of our star, as long as I know you’d be coming for me.”

And with that, they both close their eyes, the warmth of the streetlights and the heat of their hearts providing them everything they need, as one filled up the emptiness inside the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading!! i hope you enjoyed this :))))) please do leave a comment and kudos!!!


End file.
